princes_of_sinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Shiyokubo
Shion Shiyokubo is the second youngest son of the Shiyokubo family and youngest twin, son to Sakura (Cedric's third wife) and a romantic interest for the protagonist of Tsumi no Kunshu. He has a perverse nature which usually causes his brothers to overlook how outgoing and humorous he can be. It is all just an act. His real personality is rather unfriendly and impatient, yet he still manages to come across as being charming. Personality Shion has a possessive tendency towards the women he encounters and especially Kyoko as his growing need to prove his authority over her sexually drives him crazy. Like Ikki, he hides his true emotions under a veil to have him appear more in-control of his life than he really feels that he is. He is both Do-S and Do-M (An extreme sadist and masochist) – his sadistic side being shown more often but due to being often treated as a sex-slave when he was younger yet his masochistic side comes out when he engages in sexual acts, but sometimes simple fantasies trigger that side of him. Although he is possessive of Kyoko, upon meeting her he makes a claim of how fun it would be if his brothers and him all had their way with her at once completely shrugging off her insecurity by trying to convince her she is just overwhelmed by the thought of so much pleasure. He finds any compassion he receives strange and does not deem himself worthy of such a thing like pity. Appearance Shion has an attractive and toned frame. He has no obvious scars on his body and tries to keep it that way, refusing to cook for fear of burning or cutting himself and ruining this. He has no blemishes on his face, his seemingly porcelain white skin his most admirable quality. His grey hair is inherited from his father – something which he isn’t too proud of – perfectly groomed and kept in a long yet neat style, coincidentally the same hairstyle as him too. His round mismatched eyes are set graciously within their sockets and always filled with a longing and lustful gaze however, his left is green (taking after his mother) while is right is blue (a natural yet rare occurrence). History The continuously harsh rape he underwent as a young child broke his sense mentally and made him believe sex was the answer to the worlds worse problems, forcing him to view Kyoko as an opportunity for them when she is introduced to the princes. He cannot distinguish lust from love and doesn’t even view love as a true feeling instead just a minor form of seduction. He secretly kept in contact with his mother, writing to her often to try and convince her to come back for them. Kyoko finds these letters when sneaking around his bedroom to which he uses as an excuse to sexually punish her for invasion of privacy. He makes her promise to not tell his brothers. His mother stated in her letters she had no intension of being a parental figure to them and was only trying to claim authority over the crown. Anastasia often insults him with names throughout the letters, but it doesn’t discourage him from reaching out to her. She finally makes a compromise with him and promises that if he was somehow the first in line for the throne, she would come back to praise him and take ownership of him as her son once more. Seeing it as the only way to have her back, he takes it rather seriously swearing an oath to murder his brothers and father for her and to be the next to claim to throne, having him appear as the “yandere” type. When taking refuge in his father’s palace, he tried desperately to satisfy his perverted needs by molesting the female servants and, once, even went as far as to rape his personal handmaiden – stating she belonged to him, his possessive side taking over his better-judgement – before she reported him to Cedric. He suffered a punishment of waterboarding due to his inappropriate actions. Trivia * His shoe size is 25cm * His birthday falls on the 10th of May * Due to being waterboarded, he suffers from hydrophobia (fear of water) * His favourite colour is dark green although he hides his eye for fear of harassment from his brothers * Shion favourite food is strawberries * His hobbies include painting and poetry * He can be labelled as "Yandere" due to his fantasy about murdering his brothers for his mother Category:Characters